A Forbidden Love
by Matty and Luke forever
Summary: Matilda, Cassie and Belle have a strange relationship with Matilda’s brother, Henry, and his two best friends Ric and Lucas. But will two secrets and a wild party change the course of their friendships? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

Matilda, Cassie and Belle have a strange relationship with Matilda's brother, Henry, and his two best friends Ric and Lucas. But will two secrets and a wild party change the course of their friendships? R&R please.

Disclaimer- I don't own Home and Away or any of the character.

Chapter 1- Secrets revealed.

-x-

Matilda's POV

-x-

I woke to the sound of boy yelling at the TV, rolling over I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 10:30 am, it read, I groaned as I lifted myself out of bed.

"This is too early" I mumbled to myself as I walked out of my room. I cursed under my breath when I realised that Lucas and Ric were the culprits of the shouting, they were sat on the couch playing video games on the X-box.

"God" I grumbled as I looked down at myself, blue pyjama shorts and a pink top wasn't a good look.

"The devil's daughter awakes" Henry said as he walked out of the kitchen "Ten thirty, your setting a record." he sniped

"Shut it" I snapped which received knowing looks from all 3 boys.

"Time of the month?" Ric laughed

"No, Ric dearest, if you think that TOTM then you need to spend some time with a real woman." Belle shouted as she walked along the hall that separated the house from 'the surgery', she entered the house and leaned against the door. "Matilda why aren't you changed? We said half ten and we're late."

"Maddie, come one. I want to get the best spot." Cassie whined from beside Belle as I made my way into the bathroom.

-x-

Ric's POV

-x-

Matilda emerged from the bathroom wearing a brown bikini with pink polka dots on it and she was once again wearing extremely short brown shorts. I exhaled heavily as I contemplated how gorgeous she was.

"So are you guys going to Daniel's party tonight?" she asked as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah" I mumbled as my eyes met her "Why?"

"W…..we were wondering …" she trailed off as Cassie and Belle stood behind her both pouting "…if you would happen to feel like getting us, I don't know, vodka?" she continued pouting along with them.

Lucas, Henry and I shared a 'their-going-to-keep-going-on-about-it-so-we-may-as well' look before we all said in unison "Fine"

-x-

Belle's POV

-x-

We lay silently on the sand all soaking up the sun. Cassie and I thinking about what sexy and seductive outfit we were going to wear tonight. Matilda thinking about a person who had been on her mind a lot recently.

"You like him, don't you?" I broke the silence

"Who?" she asked innocently

"Dalby, of course, as in your brother's best friend who was totally perving on you this morning" Cassie butted in.

"He wasn't perving. He was…."

"He was perving!" Cassie and I said together

"Okay, maybe I like him, I mean there's a lot to like" she giggled

-x-

Lucas's POV

-x-

"Dude, that's Henry's sister." I so rightly pointed out

"I know I shouldn't but, come on, she's gorgeous and sweet." He smiled

"The only time you talk to her is when she's wrecked or a walking zombie with a hangover." Henry put in his cent worth. "She's not really your type. Your type is someone with experience like Cassie or Belle not Maddie, and in case you wanted to know has yet to be bedded by anyone" to which Henry received strange looks from me and Ric "The walls are thin" he exclaimed

"Dude, I don't go out with girls because they've slept with someone. I mean, Maddie is great, she real, not some plastic clone. She's smart and funny and…" his sentenced was cut off as he looked up towards the girls who were lying sunbathing

"… My sister. Mate, your going through a strange stay, it obvious, you're begin to like my sister and no offence but your not really her type, she doesn't go for the bad boy." He sighed as Ric shrugged his hand off of his shoulder, obviously in a mood due to Henry's comment-to which I agreed with.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we head to the offy, grab some booze. Then go to this party get completely drunk, pull a few chicks? You will have forgotten all about Maddie by 1am" I negotiated with them.

"Don't see why not" Henry smirked

-x-


	2. Chapter 2 A night to remember

**Chapter 2- A night to remember.**

-x-

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

-x-

_**Henry's POV**_

-x-

The music welcomed us into the cramped house as well as a rather drunk Daniel.

"Dudes!" he shouted as he stumbled over a few bodies that had already decided that the drink was good and the floor, comfortable.

"Hey mate!" Ric, Lucas and I shouted back to him over the music that obviously some female had picked.

"The music sucks, I know but Belle threatened me!" he said as he pointed to a group of 6 or 7 girls that were dancing seductively to the music that was beating through the stereo. "Dude your sis is nuts!" he continued walking off as I looked up to see Maddie melting her body into some guy, that as far as I know, nobody knew.

"No!" I said angrily as I stormed over to the counter in which my sister may as well have been stripping on with Ric and Luke following me.

"Maddie?" I shouted "Maddie?" pulling her hand

"Henry, hey!" she said cheerily as she jumped down from the counter "This is em…. Scott"

"That's nice. Have you been drinking?" I asked which was slightly obvious

"No, but Cas and Belle have." She lied as Cassie and Belle jumped down from the counter "I need to go and grab my purse and find out where Emma is!" she nearly screamed in my ear as she sauntered off.

-x-

_**Ric's POV**_

-x-

I followed Matilda over to the kitchen counter as she poured a drink and then downed it in one. I looked her up and down as she leaned against the counter; she was wearing a short denim mini skirt and a black lace bustier. Her hair was in soft curls with a thick black hair band in it; her smoky black make-up had begun to run with the heat around the room. Even though she was sweating and glistening in the disco light she looked great.

"Check that out! Oh the charm of my bro." she laughed as I looked over to find Henry and Belle entwined with each other on the dance floor.

I laughed as I looked at her again "You look great!" I whispered into her ear.

"Thanks!" she shouted back as she put down her glass "You wanna dance?" she asked as I began to walk out onto the dance floor she pulled me back so our bodies nearly met. "I meant alone" she smiled as she lead me outside.

-x-

**_Cassie's POV_**

-x-

I watched as Matilda left the party with Ric's hand in hers. Why did my friends get to have all the fun? Belle was on the dance floor being felt up by mine and her best friend's brother, Matilda was off somewhere with Ric and I, well, I was suck in a party full of people with Lucas Holden, my PE teacher's son.

"She'll be okay" he said from his slouching position against the wall "Ric won't do anything"

"It wasn't Maddie I was worried about" I laughed "I fear that Ric may be roped into skinny dipping or climbing a tree or something. Matilda isn't the sanest person when she's drunk." I laughed

"I get the impression she pretty hard to control." He commented

"Yeah but we love her all the same. Belle and I can't control our mouths Maddie can't control herself."

"Well like you said we love you all the same" he laughed

'Oh my god, did he just say that?' I thought 'I think he did' I raised my eyebrow as I took another sip of my drink. Well, he was cute, in a geeky Adam Brody way. 'I'm doing it again. Come on Cas, its Lucas' I heard Belle's voice in my head.

"I better go and…. talk to Sarah. Bye" I slurred as I briskly walked away.

-x-

**_Lucas's POV_**

-x-

I watched as she quickly walked away and I thought maybe I said too much but maybe I didn't say enough. Cassie was way out of my league, she was pretty and gobby and never ever stood down from a teacher and me, I was quiet and a teachers pet who happened to hang round with two bad boys. I looked at my watch which read 1:30 as I sighed, so much for being hammered by this point.

It was true what Henry said girls like them were not our type even if we liked to believe they were.

-x-

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

-x-

**_Matilda's POV_**

-x-

I lead Ric down the steps towards the beach and when I finally reached the sand I stopped and placed myself on the sand bank as he sat down beside me.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" he asked

"I do, I just need to stop spinning" I explained as I slowly stood up and walked towards the sea. I began walking into the water as I let the cool breeze blow my damp hair off my face and began walking further into the water suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my torso and pull me back. I put my hands against his chest as I was gently spun round.

"I don't think you'd want to do that" Ric laughed as he placed his hand at the bottom of my back not wanting to let go. "Well, I wouldn't want to have to come in after you."

"I wouldn't have minded" I answered embarrassed "I'm sorry, I get crazy when I'm drunk"

"Your not that bad" he smiled sweetly, I felt my face burn red as I looked down at my soaking shoes. His hand slowly slipped under my chin and before I knew it his soft lips were against mine, I opened my mouth letting his tongue massage against mine as I ran my fingers over his shoulders and through his hair with the waves crashing against our feet I began to sway slightly and pulled away, then I had the most embarrassing moment of my life.

-x-

**_Belle's POV_**

-x-

Cas and I slowly and quietly pushed the key into the Hunter family house door and gently pushed it open. Cassie held the door open for Ric and Henry who had a very drunk Matilda's arm over their shoulders. Lucas slowly closed the door behind him trying not to wake Kit or Robbie, who wouldn't be in the happiest mood to find their little sister knock out on the living room floor. Ric and Henry slowly lay Matilda down on the mattress that we had brought out for us sleeping over. While I took off her heels Cassie sat down on the couch and yawned.

"Tonight was fun" she whispered rather loudly, Ric and Lucas stared at her as she lay her head against the arm of the couch and immediately fell asleep and was soon followed by Lucas, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and Ric who fell sound asleep on his hand. I carefully step over Lucas's feet and made my way into the kitchen where Henry was gulping down a glass of water. I yawned softly and he looked at me knowingly.

"You don't look as though you could sleep on the floor tonight" he whispered as I smiled

"Got anywhere else I can sleep?" I asked innocently, he slowly took my hand and led me towards his bedroom.

-x-

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

-x-


	3. Chapter 3 The morning after

Chapter 3- The morning after

-x-

Ric's POV

-x-

I rubbed the back of my neck as I gently stepped over Matilda and Cassie, who had now manage to move from the couch onto the mattress with Matilda. I slowly and cautiously walked over to the kitchen table where Luke, Belle and Henry were sitting sipping on water or coffee, depending on what the parties needed to wake up, and sat on the free seat.

"When should we wake them?" I asked Belle

"Well, I thought they were dead cute but Robbie insisted that while they were under his and Kit's watch, they had to learn the hard way" she laughed as she nodded towards the kitchen where Robbie and Kit were filling up glasses of water.

"Go guys!" Henry whispered as they sneakily walked over to the mattress and stood over Matilda, when they were both ready, Robbie mouthed 1...2...3 and they poured the glass over Matilda.

And then we heard the high pitched scream.

-x-

Matilda's POV

-x-

I suddenly felt the cold water hit my knees and face and let out a loud scream as I jumped up to see to very blurry figures standing above me. I groaned as the room was filled with laughter, as the figures became clearer Kit and Robbie. 'Why wasn't I surprised?' I questioned myself and then the answer came 'Cause it was Kit and Robbie' I moaned as I lay myself back down holding my forehead.

"Learned yet sis?" Robbie sat down next to me, still laughing at my misfortune.

Suddenly we heard footsteps run up the porch steps.

"Is everything okay?" Jack said breathlessly from the door as Martha entered the house.

"We heard screaming." Martha said

"We were just teaching Matilda the downs of having a hangover" Kit said as she helped Robbie pull me up from my lying position "We should have a before and after picture, would make a rocking school presentation" she joked

"Kit you laugh at my misfortunes one more time and I'll go throw up on your favourite shoes" I sniped back "I'm going to get a shower, I smell like a brewery" I finished slowly walking past Jack and Martha, who were both silently laughing at me, towards the bathroom when I felt hands grab my shoulders and push me in the opposite direction.

"Bathrooms that way" Henry said as Cas finally woke up.

-x-

Ric's POV

-x-

I gently chapped the door of Matilda's door; I opened the door slowly when I heard a faint 'Come in'.

"Hi, Belle and Cassie said Bye. They had to go home." I said as she nodded trying to put on her necklace, I walked over to where she was sitting in front of her dressing table mirror and took the two separated clips off of her when I had successfully secured the necklace I ran his hand sensually down her neck as she sighed heavily and put her hand over mine.

"I need to ask this" she stuttered slightly breathless "Did anything happen last night, between us?"

"Well, we went down to the beach and you decided you wanted to swim but when I stopped you we kind of kissed, and it was good until you pulled away to throw up" I answered as she buried her face in her hands as I continued "And when I carried you back up to the house you started going on about how hot in a geeky kind of way Lucas was."

"No! I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I mean at least you didn't throw up on me" I joked trying to reassure her, she let go of my hand as I knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes, "I've never understood why you always get so drunk." I stated, looking for an answer.

"Because it lets me numb the pain of my life." She said bluntly as she turned back and began brushing her long hair, she gently put down the hair brush and looked me straight in the eye. And suddenly I saw all the fear, hurt and pain that had built up inside her, surface, in that one look I saw years of anger over her fathers death, that had manage to stay with her and turn her fragile heart into stone.

It was true, Matilda was a bitch, and the only people she truly cared about were her family and Belle and Cassie. She could make someone feel bad about themselves with one look and could make the strongest person in the world putty in her hands. Belle and Cassie were much the same although Matilda had an innocence about her that sometimes I thought I was the only one who noticed. She was unbreakable and nothing I or anyone else could say would change that. Until she spoke.

"I don't want you to carry my baggage" she said with a tear in her eye "I don't want you to watch me… do this to myself" she said hanging her head.

I gently cupped her cheek in my hand and wiped the tears away with my thumb, she lifted her head up slightly as she opened her mouth to speak I gently placed a kiss n her lips.

-x-

Matilda's POV

-x-

'Why was I doing this?' I screamed inside my head, I was revealing all to my brother's best friend, instead of mine. I looked him straight in the eye and I realised that it wasn't my brother's best friend anymore; it was Ric, the guy who right now I was completely smitten with.

"I don't want you to carry my baggage" I came out with "I don't want you to watch me… do this to myself" I said as I bowed my head in shame.

I felt his hand gently cupped my cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, I lifted her head up slightly as I opened my mouth to speak, and Ric gently placed a kiss on my lips.

As the kiss deepened I felt a sudden relief wash over me, just like it had last night. All my hurt and pain disappeared in that one moment as I let his tongue slip into my mouth, I groaned slightly as I began to become more relaxed and came back to this world, where I realised that this was wrong. I pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as I rush towards the door grabbing my bag on the way.

"I can't do this, it's not right. I'm sorry" I run out leaving him kneeling on my bedroom floor.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4: It's in the game

**Chapter 4- It's in the game**

-x-

_**Cassie's POV**_

-x-

We walked down the steep hill towards games cages for our double period of PE, with most of the girls complaining, once again, about the gym skirts and knickers. Which were very uncomfortable? Belle was keeping quiet about her night with Henry and Matilda, well, Matilda was just keeping quiet. I stopped as I saw Miss James boys phys.ed class come towards the cages.

"Hey, aren't we in the cages today?" Belle asked as we saw Luke, Henry and Ric opening the gate and sauntering in. She began walking quickly down the hill towards Mr. Holden with me and Mattie following.

"Hey Mr.H" I said as I managed to get ahead of Belle "I thought we were in the cages?" I quizzed him

"We are girls, but as a special end of term treat I've challenged Miss James to a boy on girl netball match. Make me proud eh?" He said nudging Matilda, who laughed with him as he walked away then, turned to us.

"What are we going to do?" she said through gritted teeth

"I'm going to go to PE. But you can do what you want." Belle laughed then she looked at Matilda and mine faces "Or do you not want to go, because there some one that you like there?" she giggled

I looked at Mattie who had gone pale as soon as Belle mentioned as I turned to her, my mouth gaping open.

"Let's go!" she sighed storming off.

-x-

**_Lucas's POV_**

-x-

I watched carefully as I saw Matilda, Belle and Cassie talking to dad and then as he walked away a slight look of dismay swept across Matilda's face, a few laughs later Matilda stormed ahead of Belle and Cassie.

They were last to enter the cage and Cassie slowly closed the door behind her as she looked up I caught her eye and she quickly looked down at the ground as Dad began to speak.

"Okay so we're going to play girls on boys' netball for your last period of phys.ed this term" that received some cheers from Dad's class as he shook his head and laughed "Nice to know I'm loved. So em….. Get into teams of 7 then we'll play leagues of 10 minute games, till we get a winning boys and girls team then during the 2nd period we'll have the final. Sound cool?" He asked which many people nodded.

I looked over at Cassie who was trying to ploy Matilda out of her strop; she whispered something in her ear they both began to laugh. Then Cassie looked at me, not a normal look, a look that searched my soul and when she looked away I knew she had found something.

I watched as she pulled away by Belle and Mattie towards their game.

-x-

_**Henry's POV**_

-x-

4 games later and we all made our way to the main court where we were playing Matilda's team. I heard Ric groan inwardly as I looked up. Realising I was against Belle I ran ahead.

"Come one guys! Have a bit of team spirit" I shouted

"I can imagine a kind of spirit that doesn't stat with a v" I heard Luke mumble as he began to jog behind me.

-x-

**_Belle's POV_**

-x-

I stood at the edge of the circle in my centre position waiting for my opponent to appear. I looked at my muddy trainers and my bare legs that the pleasures of wearing a netball skirt bring. I looked up to find my opponent was no other than Henry; I bit my lip as he looked me straight in the eye.

"I have to tell you, I may need to have contact with you" he laughed as we put our hands behind our back for the toss up.

"I tend to keep my bedroom and sport antics separate, Thank you" I snided back, I looked at Matilda who was behind Ric as he blocked her and she gave me her knowing smile.

-x-

**_Ric's POV_**

-x-

I stood slightly in front of Matilda trying to block her from the ball. It seemed weird as she wasn't fighting to get in front of me. We had barely said two words to each other since that morning and when I did try and have a conversation with her she would make an excuse to not talk to me. I watched as Mr.Holden made his way towards the centre player, Henry and Belle. He looked from side to side and said:

"I want a good clean game. Netball players, please, be nice" He laughed as he looked at Matilda and Cassie.

I looked over at Luke who looked as worried as I felt. It would be incredibly embarrassing if we were beat by girls, but then again the Summer Bay High netball team were unbeatable and I had heard through the grape vine that Matilda, Cassie and Belle were, well, incredible in the position they were in today. I sighed heavily as Mr.Holden blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air, which Belle snatched quickly sticking her tongue out at Henry. I looked over at Lucas and Cassie who were playfully trying to dodge each other then out of the corner of my eye to Mattie. She was still standing quietly behind me. The whistle was soon blown and before I knew it Mattie ran straight passed me and caught the ball from Belle, she quickly pivoted and threw it to Cassie, who had now managed to lose Lucas. When Cas scored the goal we all made our way back to our position and Matilda bent down ready to run.

"You picked the wrong positions boys!" Mr. Holden and Miss James laughed as the whistle was blown once more and Matilda sped ahead of me.

I couldn't help wondering if it was always going to be like this, me chasing her while she kept on running.

-x-

_**Matilda's POV**_

-x-

We were winning 5-2 when the half time whistle was blown. I slowly walked away from Ric towards Cassie; we exchanged looks before we made our way over to the side of the fence, where Belle was already being felt up by my brother. I began tying my hair up tighter as Cassie took a swig from her water bottle she looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you think Luke is hot?" she asked as she saw my surprised face she went into a full blown explanation "I mean in a geeky, Adam Brody way?"

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a curious look "I…..I think you watch too much of The OC" I laughed

She stuck her tongue out at me "So what's going on with you and Ric?" she mocked

"What do you mean?"

"If you were any colder, we'd be in Alaska. What happened that night? On the beach?"

"We kissed. But he's my brother's best mate; I'm not going to do that to Henry."

"Henry's doing it to you." She said looking over at Belle and Henry, who were sneaking kisses every time the teachers' backs were turned "You have to stop thinking about other people's feelings and start thinking about your own." She finished as she began walking back to her position.

I sighed as I stood beside Ric, we hadn't said a word to each other the whole game. We were both waiting patiently for the other to break the silence that had been held since Saturday morning. Finally he spoke.

"You're a really good player. Very…..fast" he nodded

"Thanks, you too but may be if you try and keep up next time you'd be better." I smirked

"Mattie, you're the fastest runner in our year. How am I supposed to keep up with _you_?" he answered back quickly,I took him in as I wasn't sure if I had to take that as a compliment.

"Maybe I should give you lesson" I bit my lip as he nodded in reply, we both stepped behind the line as Mr.Holden put his mouth to the whistle I whispered "Try to keep up this time." And I sped off.

Five minutes of play and we were already two up and steaming ahead. I eyeballed Cas to be ready as Belle took her throw. Most of the Summer Bay High netball team had managed to stay in the same team with out anyone noticing and I had to say that Mr.Holden had taught us well. We used most of our normal tactics that we would use in a regional or championship. And we were using his saying _'Where ever the ball goes run'_. We used the basic tactic on this throw: Belle to Sarah, Sarah to Jess, Jess to Iris, Iris to Matilda, Matilda to Belle, Belle to Cas and with me quickly moving into the shooting D to help Cas if and when she needed it.

It was a good and fast way of getting the ball toward the shooter but this time it went to plan until we got to the shooting part. As the ball hit the rim I jumped up to catch it but when I landed I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as I fell to the ground. I could have screamed but the fact that I had just fallen was embarrassing enough. Mr.Holden made his way towards me and I gripped my ankle as Cas, Belle, Henry, Ric and Lucas came down beside me.

"Where does it hurt?" Mr.Holden asked as he took of my shoe I inhaled as he touch my extremely swollen ankle "Ah, it could be broken. We need to get you to sick bay." He said as he and Ric attempted to pull me up I put my arms around both their necks.

"I can take her Mr.H" Ric said innocently "You can help me carry her up the stairs and then I'll take her from there" he continued. But right now I didn't really care who took me just as long as the pain that was now spreading up my leg would stop. I saw Mr.Holden nod in approval as I slowly hopped towards the stairs Ric coiled his hand around my back; I let out as sigh as I lift my leg and began hopping up the stairs.

-x-

**_Ric's POV_**

-x-

Mr.Holden had left us about five minutes after and Matilda was still breathlessly hopping towards the school doors. We finally got inside the school and I let her rest against the wall, leaning slightly against the wall opposite. I was just as tired as her, not from helping her walk across the school ground but from chasing after her for the past 35 minutes, I exhaled heavily as she looked up at me.

"Now I realise how big the distance between the playing fields and the school is" she scoffed as I laughed along with her.

"We should get going, I don't want your ankle to blow up any bigger" I said as I gently lifted her arm round my neck she turned her face to look at me.

"I don't know if I have said sorry about the whole morning after thing." She stated "But I don't want to…." She trailed off as she looked me in the eye.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" I blurted out, I didn't know what reaction I was expected from then but I was surprised when she looked up at me knowingly.

"Me too" she whispered

-x-


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Kisses, stolen glances

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**-x-**

_**Secret kisses, stolen glances**_

**-x-**

**_Matilda's POV_**

**-x-**

"So what did the hospital say?" Belle asked slurping the last of her milkshake

"It's not broken just badly sprained but I need to be in crutches for a week at the least." I exclaimed

"But won't you miss the game against Rickten Lake? I mean we need you." Cass questioned as though it would be the end of the world

I opened my mouth to speak when Henry cut in "Well, she's just going to have to miss it." I shot daggers across the table.

Henry had been like this since I hurt my ankle over protective and just plain annoying. I exhaled heavily as I spun myself round and placed the crutches under my arms.

"Well, _she_ better be off because _she_ has a date." I sniped not willing to get in a fight about it, Ric stood up beside me and 'suggested' that he gave me a hand because he needed to be home anyway. He picked up my bag and smiled at the others before following me out.

Henry had a protective streak in him when it came to me; no guy was good enough for me in his books. This is exactly why Ric and I kept our relationship a secret, not just from Henry but from everyone. They wouldn't understand Belle and Cass would only think I was just another girl he could sleep with then walk away, Lucas will probably go with Bell and Cass and Henry would be to busy hitting Ric to think. Apparently to guys getting with your best mates younger sister wasn't cool, even if she was 6 minutes younger than you.

But with all the restrictions and secrets there was something about our 'forbidden love' that made me want to get out of bed in the morning. Which I hadn't felt like in a long time. The stolen glances when we were with the others and the secret meetings late at night made our love more exciting and I knew that no matter who found out or where we were I'd remember Ric my entire life, I wanted to be with Ric my entire life. _Until death do we part_, was what Ric had said to me when I had told him my immature, girly dream of my wedding. But somehow I knew that the groom would always be Ric, no matter what.

When I had finally manage to hobble my way outside, round the back of the diner, Ric dropped my bag and pinned me against the wall, kissing me passionately. I eventually gave into his kisses as I pressed my hands against his neck, letting his tongue slip into my mouth I slid my finger under his shirt and started drawing circles with my newly manicured nails. When suddenly Ric pulled away we both turned to see someone standing near us awestruck.

**-x-**

_**Ric's POV**_

**-x-**

I pulled away to see Luke standing near us looking like a stupid dog with his mouth gaping open.

"Dude… sorry. Mattie you forgot your phone." He said handing Mattie her phone.

"Thanks" she whispered taking her hands out from under my top and taking the phone of Lucas.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked as Mattie looked at her phone in her hands.

"We're behind the diner" she gulped still managing to make it sound like a 'duh' comment.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone? How long has it….." he trailed off

"On and off since the party" I bit my bottom lip "Listen mate, no-one knows except you and we'd appreciate it if you could keep it that way. You know how Henry gets, please" I begged

"Okay" he looked from me to Mattie "As long as you eventually tell him." Matilda nodded eventually speaking.

"We just want to keep it quiet. Just till we know where it's going" she lied. The truth was that we both knew where it was going but we just didn't want anything or anyone, especially Henry, to ruin what we had. Okay maybe we were being naive but we were happy and in love. Even if one day something managed to pull us apart we would always have one thing to keep us going. Something that would stay with us through our life and trouble. We had something that would never be broken.

We had a forbidden love.

**-x-**


	6. Chapter 6: An Ultimatum

**Chapter 6**

-x-

_**Lucas's POV**_

-x-

I slowly walked along the beach trying to take in what I had just seen. Ric and Mattie. Mattie and Ric? It made no sense, okay so Ric may have expressed interest but it seemed he wasn't going to pursue it… if that was the right word. I promised I would keep it from Henry because I knew how protective Henry could get but now that I had time to think was I doing the right thing.

It was a crazy relationship, Matilda was looking for long term but Ric was more into a wham, bam, thank you ma'am relationship. To be perfectly honest I was more worried about Matilda than anything else. She was sensitive and I had many a time been there when she had came out of a bad relationship and I have to say it is the most heart breaking thing you will see in your life.

I plonked myself down on the sand and watch the wave's crash against the shore, suddenly I felt someone sit down beside me, and I turned to see Matilda beside me.

"Sorry you had to find out like that" she stated staring out to sea

"It's okay. Mattie I don't want you to get hu…." I trailed off

"This isn't just a fling Luc. We care about each other, a lot. But Luc I'm asking you as a friend please, don't tell anyone."She cut in

"I don't how long I can keep this quiet. Matilda you know what Ric's like. I don't want to see you hurt. And neither will anyone else."

"Ric's not going to hurt me!" she quietly shouted "But if Henry or anyone else finds out, I will end up getting hurt." She finished as though it was so final.

As much as wanted to believe her, I knew as well as she did what Ric was like. He was a player, period. I looked at Matilda as she sulked and looked out at nothing particular. And I made a decision, one that could cost me friends. I stood up and wiped the sand off my boardie, she looked up at me and I looked her straight in the eye.

"Either you tell him or I will" I stated as I walked away from her.

-x-

_A.N- Sorry it's so short. R&R please!_


	7. Chapter 7 A crushed soul

**Chapter 7**

**-**x-

**_Matilda's POV_**

-x-

I lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened and how hurt I felt at this point when I heard a knock at my door then it slowly opened and revealed Cass and Belle.

"Hey, wow! You look like Black Death warmed up" Belle stated sitting on my bed as I pulled the doona over my head.

"Thanks" I mumbled bluntly into the pillow trying to hide my tears.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Cassie climbed over me and leant again the wall which was now covered in pictures.

I sniffed into my pillow and burst into tears; I lost all my morals and blurted out every single detail.

-x-

_I sat on the beach alone, my knees up at my chest shading me from the cold breeze. I turned to see Ric walking towards me. He looked uptight and he stood in front of me blocking the little sun there was._

_"We need to talk" he said bluntly as I stood up letting the cold breeze hit me._

_"Geez! Ric anyone would like your brak…" I trailed off._

_"I'm sorry" he stammered_

_"But you said you loved me" I gulped tears in my eyes._

_"Don't be so naive, Mattie! All I had to do is say a few sweet words and I'd get you in bed in an instant." He hissed_

_"So I was just another notch on your belt!" I screamed he looked at the ground then looked back at me "Belle was right about you all along" I spat quietly a tear rolling down my face then I turned on my heels and ran._

-x-

"Shh" Cassie said from one side of me, stroking my hair while I sobbed into Belle's chest on the opposite side.

"We'll get through this together, like we always do" Belle whispered into my ear.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving it to fate

Chapter 8

Leaving it to fate

-x-

Belle's POV

-x-

I stormed along the beach toward Luc, Ric and Henry, who were messing around on the beach. Cass was following me but I think that she probably would have gone faster if she had been sensible like me and not worn stupid high heels. When we finally reached the guys, Ric suddenly let Lucas out of the headlock and I hit him with a full on slap in the jaw. His hand immediately flew to his face as he stared at me in disbelief.

"What the hell was that for!" He squeaks still grasping his cheek

"You know!" I gritted my teeth "Go on tell him!" I screamed looking at Henry

"Tell me what?" Henry asked a look of bewilderment on his face, as Cass let go of my arms.

"Tell him how you made out with his sister while he was in the next room! Tell him how you told her you loved her to sleep with his sister in your car! Tell him why we had to sit for the last hour and a half with his sister sobbing in our arms!" I screamed when I suddenly realised that not only had I empathised the part about Mattie being Henry's sister but also everyone on the beach was staring at me, Martha, Jack, Robbie and Kim were some of the many.

Henry wasn't looking too pleased at Ric so Cass and I began to walk briskly away, but we turned back in time to see Henry inches away from Ric's face with Lucas holding him back.

"If you come any where near her again, I'll kill you!" He spat, shoving Luc arms away he stormed ahead of us soon followed by Lucas, who gave Ric a look of disgust as he made his way towards us, leaving Ric on his own.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9: Prepare for battle

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Prepare for Battle_**

-x-

_Henry's POV_

-x-

I sat silently on the couch with Belle beside me, attempting to console me. All I could think about was his hands on her body, all over her, as she cried in her bedroom. I gulped then sighed heavily, suddenly letting the rage take over me I stood up and began heading furiously for the door.

"Where are you going?" Belle followed me out to the hall

"I'm going to kill him!" I said through gritted teeth

She quickly grabbed my wrist and looked me dead straight in the eyes "He's your friend…."

I quickly cut her off "If he was my mate he would have stayed away from her! All I can think about is his cheating hands all over her!" Luc and Cassie joined us when they heard the commotion.

"Henry, Mattie needs you! Not a wrestler!" Cassie said calmly, I turned to look at her calming down slightly. When Belle had slowly let go off my wrist, I bit the side of my mouth, turned and ran.

-x-

_Lucas' POV_

-x-

I quickly ran after Henry, knowing he would regret what he was about to do. I followed him to the beach, where Ric sat on the sand staring in to nowhere.

"Get up!" I heard Henry shout, stepping back letting Ric stand

"Henry! Henry! This is stupid! Henry!" I heard Belle shout, running up I stood in between them, trying to stop a fight from ensuing.

All this had been my fault, I had given Matilda her ultimatum but knew perfectly well that she wouldn't do anything about it; I went to Ric and told him that he had to be cruel to be kind. Although I quickly realised that this wasn't just a fling… for either of them.

Tonight had been the first time I had seen Matilda for a week and when I did, I knew I had made a mistake. Her eyes welled up with tears, in her tracksuit pants and a top that was too small, hair loosely tied back and her room a mess, she looked alone and depressed.

Ric had been pretty much the same, withdrawn and cold. He said many times he didn't blame but I knew that deep down he hated me, I was the one who had taken away the one girl he had ever had any feelings for past sex.

And now I was put between my two best friends, literally. I pushed Henry back trying to prevent him hitting Ric.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Henry screamed at Ric "You lying cheat! You promised you wouldn't touch her!" Belle and Cassie began to pull him back when we suddenly all stopped.

"Stop! Just stop!" Matilda was standing behind Henry, tears in her eyes "Could you guys go home?" she gulped Henry quickly turned to her as she stared at Ric.

"That bastard slept with you and dumped you" Henry said quietly pointing at Ric.

"No, he didn't" Matilda said, everyone suddenly looked at her "Hedumped me to stop me getting hurt!"

"What is wrong with you?" Henry asked confused

"Ric dumped me for one reason" she exhaled pushing her hair back.

"And that reason is standing right in front of me"

-x-


	10. Chapter 10: Taking the leap

**Chapter 10**

-x-

_We'll do it all  
everything  
on our own_

_we don't need  
anything  
or anyone_

-x-

I stood on the lonely netball court outside the school, netball in my hand and having no idea why I was here.

I closed my eyes then slowly opened them, I saw 6 friends, 1 couple and 4 others wishing they were just that… a couple. All messing around in the netball court, late at night with no worries or trouble.

A boy and a girl with a romance, that no-one else knew about, wishing they could grab each other then and there. I felt the ball drop from my hands and roll along the court as the sounds of heels clipping brought me back down to earth.

The footsteps were slow and soft, I knew them. I knew them because I had heard them almost every night. I slowly looked through the darkness and saw her walking towards me, she bent down and picked up the ball finally walking out of the shadows.

-x-

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-x-

I slowly picked up the ball and looked at a gob smacked Ric, he stood so still I thought he might have died on the spot.

"What are you doing here?" he squeaked, I smiled to myself suddenly feeling confident about how scared he was.

"We never got that rematch. From when I hurt my ankle" I grinned

"You're in your heels!" He stated standing slowly at ease

"You could have used that to your advantage!" I laughed taking the heels of and throwing them to the ground, feeling the warm ground on my feet "How about we start with a sport you're actually good at?"

"I can play netball!" he jumped in defensively.

"Not very well! Come on, I challenged you to a game of basketball!" I winked as I made my way to the centre circle, as did he. I licked my lips and made sure I was inches away from his body.

-x-

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

-x-

She was so close I swore I could have felt her body heat; I copied her action and urged myself to go closer to her. I managed to get comfortable and wrap my arms defensively around the ball in her hands when my brain got the better of my well… other extremities and I opened my mouth.

"Wait!"

"What?" she questioned

"It wouldn't be a proper Aussie game if we didn't start it with a wager." I blurted out as she put one hand on her hip "First shot wins. If I win…you have to go skinny dipping off Jump Rock"

"And if I win?"

"You get to do whatever you want to me!" I suddenly realised how perverted it sounded but all of a sudden she out stretch her hand.

"Deal but on one condition. I f you win as well as the skinny dipping you can do what you want to me" she smiled, I found myself outstretching my hand and shaking hers in agreement. What had I let myself in for?

-x-

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

-x-

My second attempt at shooting didn't go to plan, and resulted in a foul to me. Ric stood at the shooting circle and I stood beside him, my feet aching from the stones and warm ground that I had inflicted on them

"It…" he started as he flung the ball it rolled round the rim of the hoop then went straight in "…must not be your night" he laughed, I bit my the side of my mouth.

"Okay, Michael Jordan what else do you have planned for me?"

"I have a few ideas" he smiled

-x-

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

-x-

I pushed her roughly against the metal fence of the cage and pinned her with my body.

She smiled seductively at me "Is that all you've got?" she whispered as I plunged my lips into hers, weeks of longing to kiss her lips came rushing back as I felt her hand wander down my front and towards the top of my board shorts.

I groaned as her hands began stroking me under my shorts, I let one of my hands down from her neck and ran it over her sleek body.

Her breasts, her stomach and down her thighs, I reached the bottom of her incredibly short skirt and let my hand wander up her thigh. She moaned and slowly let go of me as she began to realise that I was winning the war.

-x-

I felt a sharp feeling on the inside of my thighs and I slowly looked Ric in the eye, he smiled sweetly as I bit my bottom lip he plunged into me causing me to almost scream with pleasure.

I linked my hands through the fence and gripped hard, my eyes rolled back and I let out a scream before my whole body collapsed breathlessly on his shoulder.

I felt his arms wrap around me, they were warm and sweaty and he whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

-x-

"You know I didn't say I was to have a public audience!" I shouted from behind a bush as I let my shorts fall to the floor.

"You didn't say you hadn't" He shouted back as I heard Cassie and Belle laughed as they attempted to cover the bush with towels.

"Henry's feeling a bit uncomfortable, so your aloud to keep the bikini bottoms!" Luc shouted through laughter.

"How kind of you!" I muttered, I came out from behind the bush wiht my bikini on and walked towards the edge of the cliff. I begn undoing the bottom tie of my bikini strap and then the top letting it fall onto the rocks.

I sudennly felt a rush of cheekyness come over me and I tunred round topless and faced all my friends, my brother and my boyfriend. Henry immediatly turned awya and said:

"I'm scarred for life! Belle we better be having sex afer this otherwise I won't be able to get them out of my head!" I laughed slighlty then said sweetly to Luc and Ric who were staring at me with gaping mouths.

"So should I jump out or straight down?" Cassie and Belle sniggered as Luc pointed out the way.

I walked to the edge of the cliff ,and took a deep breath.

I then remebered something that my mum used to say...'It's not about jumping to the other side, it's a about taking a leap and praying to god you leanr how to fly'. I had taken a leap the day I went to see Ric and at that moment I took the leap of faith that would decide whether I hit the rocks or I didn't.

_-x-_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-x-

A/N: That's the story over! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Hopefully you'll be reading more stories shortly!


End file.
